


First time

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen/IB, cullen is a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

"Take it easy Cullen, you'll pull a muscle," Iron Bull said, his rough hands running along the inside of Cullen's thighs. It made his cock twitch against his belly and his breath catch in his throat.

"I've never... It's my first time you know that, Bull. Maker, your hands," Cullen said, groaning softly. He leaned forward and put his hands over Iron Bull's. "I don't want a massage. I want you. In me."

Iron Bull chuckled lowly and leaned forward to kiss Cullen's lower stomach. He reached for the warmed oil and let it drip onto his fingers. He used them to rub between Cullen's cheeks, seeking his entrance. "Well I won't let you down, Commander," he said as Cullen moaned loudly as his hips lifted up. "How does it feel?"

"Maker! So warm. I never thought it... it would feel that way," Cullen said, burying his head into his upper arm. His groans were muffled as his body rocked against Iron Bull's oiled fingers. "Oh.. There, that felt so good."

"Ready for more?" Iron Bull whispered, moving up to kiss Cullen upon the lips. His body was between his thighs, his cock upon Cullen's. The loud loud moan prompted him to run oil on his cock. Cullen wrapped his muscular legs around Iron Bull's waist.

"Please Bull, don't tease me," Cullen whispered, looking up into Iron Bull's eyes. Quickly he buried his face into his upper arm again to muffle the moan caused by Iron Bull finally fucking him. He went slow at first, enjoying how Cullen tensed up with each slow thrust. The sounds Cullen made were better than best ale at Herald's Rest, but Iron Bull slowly built up his pace.

"More... Come on Bull.. Please," He groaned, moving his hips up awkwardly for more contact between them. Iron Bull answered with a harder thrust of his cock, hugging Cullen's waist to him. "Oh, Bull. I'm... I'm not going to last.

"Come for me, Commander," Iron Bull answered, fucking Cullen harder as his calloused hand started to stroke his cock. It was too much for Cullen and with a rather loud moan he came in Iron Bull's palm. He fell limp against the bed, panting and riding out his orgasm as Iron Bull continued to thrust. He came shortly after and rolled the two of them over, so that Cullen laid on his chest.

"You gored your pillow," Cullen pointed out when he could talk again.

"Eh, fuck it," Iron Bull said and laughed.


End file.
